Crazy in Love
by emisonxx
Summary: Collection of EMISON one-shots based off of prompts, or little inklings to write certain moments. Rating varies from K to M.
1. Crazy in Love

**Tenerife Sea, K+ **

**ummemison asked me to write a one-shot about fetus emison being all cute at the beach while camping. **

"Boo!" Alison whispers into Emily's ear, causing the brunette to jump. The poor unsuspecting girl had been transfixed on the ocean, her eyes peering out far over the horizon. Alison loved the way Emily looked at such beautiful sights, and she only hoped that the shy girl would look at her the same way.

"Ali," Emily says with a subtle frown as she tries to mask how easily she scares. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Come on, loosen up Em," Ali teases gently with that awful smile that Emily thinks resembles an evil smirk. But the blonde's face gives way to a softer expression, one that the brunette has come to fall for. "It's just me and you. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course," Emily replies quickly, not wanting the blonde to think she was any bit displeased about being the chosen friend to accompany Ali on the DiLaurentis family weekend vacation.

"No school, no girls, no Hanna to eat up all our sweets," Ali jokes cruelly and Emily's smile falters slightly. She doesn't understand why the blonde is so harsh towards their slightly chubbier friend.

"That'd be fun though," Emily says in a quiet voice. It's so quiet that Alison can hardly hear her over the lapping of the waves against the shore.

"It would," Alison agrees. She gets that look in her eye that melts Emily's heart and she stares right at the brunette. "But I'm excited for the weekend, aren't you?"

"Y-y-yes," Emily admits, her voice choking as Ali wraps her arms around the brunette.

"So what do you wanna do on our first night?" Alison asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"We, uh, could sleep on the beach," Emily suggests cautiously. She bites her tongue, expecting Alison to bite back with some nasty comment about how that'd be weird. But instead the blonde's eyes light up and Emily swears she could see hope in her eyes.

"Yes! I think there's a tent in the house somewhere," she says, her grin big and promising as Emily lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "I love the idea. You're a genius Em."

x-x-x

Emily doesn't understand where this brand new Alison is coming from, but she isn't about to question it. Gone is the freshman queen-bee who terrorizes people in the hallway, the same girl who makes jokes about Emily possibly being gay. And Ali only makes it harder for Emily to figure herself out when she is so hot and cold about the topic- she can't tell if Alison would be utterly disgusted by her actually being gay (because she is, she's come to realize) or if she'd be accepting and fight the world to defend Emily's honor against the conservative people of Rosewood.

BUT Emily isn't about to question it when she's curled up in a tent with Alison, the entrance flap folded back so that they can see the moon over the water. The two of them lay on their back, a sleeping bag beneath them and a blanket draped over the two of them.

There's a bit of space between them, but Emily feels the blonde shiver and shifts slightly to face her.

"Are you cold?" Emily asks, concerned, and even in the moonlight Ali can see that genuine worry and need to help in Emily's eyes. And it warms her heart so.

"A little," Ali admits. She thought she was being cute by wearing very short pajama shorts and a loose tank, but she hadn't counted on how chilly it'd be by the ocean at night. But she wanted to impress Emily, she wanted to be the object of Emily's desires. She would catch the brunette staring a little too long. Her eyes would look at Alison admiringly, like the other girls, but there was a different look to Emily's. The brunette looked at her _longingly. _Alison supposes that is the main difference.

"Here, you can have some more of the blanket," Emily offers innocently but Alison rolls her eyes lightly, knowing a better way to warm up.

"No need," Alison comments as she scoots closer to the brunette and pushes her so she's flat on her back. The brunette gasps as the blonde curls up to her side, draping one leg over Emily's and a hand across her torso. She buries her head in the crook of the brunette's neck, and it feels like home- it feels safe. "Is this alright?"

Emily nods her head vigorously, not trusting her voice to speak. Ali's thigh is falling dangerously near her center, and she's getting these tingles throughout her body that she doesn't know how to control.

"Em," Ali whispers one more time and Emily cringes inwardly at the way Ali's lips against her skin sends shivers down her spine, and she's sure Ali can sense it. The blonde's hot breath on her neck almost has her trembling.

"Yeah?" Em replies in a tiny voice.

"I can hear your heartbeat pounding," Ali comments softly. Her hand drags up Emily's stomach slowly and Emily gulps, unsure whether or not Ali can sense her body's reactions. The blonde's hand lands on Emily's chest, right above her left breast, on her heart. "Woah."

And it startles Ali quite a bit to feel Emily's rapid heartbeat against her fingertips. She quickly removes her hand, like she's been burned. But truly, she's just afraid that she has this effect on another human, particularly Em. She doesn't care about all the people she plays with, those are just her dolls. But having this much power and control over one person- one very sweet girl who is near and dear to her heart, terrifies her. She can't give too much hope, because she doesn't know how she _actually_ feels. She just knows that she likes this, she likes her body being this close to Emily's.

"Sorry," Emily barely whispers.

"For what?" Ali asks innocently, her voice sweet and loving.

"I…um…"

"Emily, do you remember when I asked you about the kissing rock?"

"Yes," Emily's voice comes out strangled as she tries to remember to breathe as Ali shifts her body so that she's on top of Emily, propping herself up so she can look at the brunette beneath her. This is definitely warmer, in her opinion.

"Who did you want to take?" Ali asks, trying to get the answer she wants to hear. She just wants to hear what will confirm her suspicions. She wants to hear Emily admit that she has a crush on her best friend. But she doesn't expect Emily to suddenly lean up, closing the distance between their lips quickly and Alison is caught off guard. Emily's lips feel so soft against her own, but they leave as quickly as they come.

Emily is horrified, her insides filled with dread. She can't believe she just did that. It's just that, Ali had been looking at her with that protective expression –the one that she gives Emily whenever she's being all sweet and affectionate.

"I guess that answers that question," Ali muses out loud, a little impressed with Emily's burst of confidence. The brunette is surprised that Ali doesn't move off of her in quick haste of discomfort, but rather shifts her body so that she's properly straddling the brunette. She leans down by the brunette's ear. "Don't worry, I was thinking about taking you there too."

"Really?" Emily asks, awe-struck that this is happening. Her stomach has butterflies raging inside it.

"Of course," Ali smiles as she leans back up and hovers her lips over Emily's. "You're my favorite. You know that."

She reconnects their lips, the brunette melting under Alison's gentle kiss, moaning lightly when Alison's tongue begs for entrance. As her tongue sweeps the inside of Emily's mouth, her hands possessively roam up and down Emily's torso, grazing her breasts every now and then. Her hands are loving, caressing Emily's newly developed curves.

Emily squirms, her body dying to be explored further by Alison's hands as her own hands land on Ali's bare thighs, right below her ass. The blonde smiles into the kiss at the feeling of Emily's hands on her, rolling her hips into the brunette once before breaking the kiss.

"Patience," Alison teases lightly as she rolls off Emily, props herself up, and tucks a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "We can't have too much fun in one night."

Emily nods, once again too scared to speak. She doesn't want to break whatever spell Alison is under. Because in the morning, Alison will probably pretend this never happened. She knows the blonde too well, and she feels her heart break a little just knowing that. As the blonde touches her chin and tilts her head towards her so she can kiss her gently one more time, Emily savors it because she doesn't know when she'll have this chance again.

And when Emily wakes up, half asleep in the middle of the night, she notices Ali shivering once more. So she takes off her own baggy jacket and uses it to wrap Ali's petite body before putting the blanket back on her. Alison never forgets the moment where she wakes up that morning and finds herself covered in the scent of Emily, and all warm and cozy. She gives into her instincts, and she cuddles herself against Emily as the brunette continues to sleep.

And years later, while on the run, Ali wears the jacket when she gets too cold at night- when she wants to be close to Emily once more.

**This is my collection of one-shots, so leave me prompts if you want. (:**


	2. Roadtrip Part 1

**Roadtrip Part 1**

**A/N: **I will definitely upload part 2 this weekend, and Refuge by Tuesday- sorry I skipped a week of Refuge, I'm graduating in May and things have suddenly knocked me off my feet. I'm actually applying to jobs which is why I'm breaking this into two parts- write part 1, and then apply to jobs, and then part 2. This prompt was for InLoveWithEmison, I hope I did it justice.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a rideee, you're toxic I'm slipping under," Hanna and Aria sing out loudly, Spencer cringing at Hanna's off notes as she grips the wheel tightly, speeding down the highway.

"Oh relax," Hanna says nudging Spencer from the passenger seat. "We're not that bad."

"Tell that to my poor ears," Spencer quips teasingly and the other girls laugh.

"Hey Em, Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera?" Hanna asks from the front, still dancing carelessly in her seat to Britney.

"Uh," is all Emily says, before a few moments pass.

"Em?" Aria pipes up. But Emily can't _think_ straight when _Alison_ is sitting in the middle of the backseat with her hand halfway up Emily's thigh under the blanket they're sharing. Her eyes flutter open and shut as the blonde uses her nails to draw tantalizing circles on her legs. Alison's body faces forward, but Emily can see those blue eyes watch her like a hawk on the side.

"B-britney," she stutters and she's glad the music is so loud because none of them are truly paying attention to her. Nobody but Alison.

They still have another seven hours to go until Chicago and Emily is beginning to regret letting Alison sit in the middle. The blonde smiles wickedly at her, her lips curling into a smirk that can only be described is charmingly devilish.

"It's okay," the queen bee whispers into Emily's ear teasingly as her lips suck lightly on Emily's earlobe, causing a sharp intake of breath. How has nobody caught on to Ali's ways by now? "I know _I'm_ your favorite blonde."

How is she going to last seven more hours?

This was all _Hanna's _fault- the girls had all agreed to take a roadtrip to visit the art and fashion institute in Chicago so Hanna could see the school she just got accepted into. Spencer volunteered to drive, Aria cleared her schedule, Emily took off work, and Alison had shrugged and said, "Sure, sounds fun."

But Emily hadn't realized that being stuck in a car with Alison for 12 hours straight would entail the blonde screwing with her endlessly. It had been innocent at first, Emily thought. Alison had brought out a blanket and said she was cold (which was valid, it was the middle of winter). But the blonde had draped it over Emily's legs too, and started resting her hand under the covers between her thighs, which made Emily nervous. Within the last twenty minutes, Alison had definitely been trying to get her all hot and bothered.

And all Emily can think is that _god_ someone _needs_ to distract Alison from her little game, now, or Emily's going to embarrassingly blow it. The two aren't dating, no, but Emily's been sexually frustrated by the blonde for _four _years. That's four years of wickedly teasing smiles, batted eyelashes, wandering fingers, hushed words dripping with lust, and one night recently where Emily hadn't been able to hold back and kissed Alison- and Alison had kissed her back. She doesn't understand why. Alison is _straight_. She knows that Emily is gay. She knows that Emily finds her attractive.

They haven't talked about that moment, they both fell asleep shortly after. If any of the girls knew what was going on, they would never have let Alison sit next to poor Em. This is so typical of Ali, Emily thinks. To the brunette, the blonde is just playing a seductive game of cat and mouse, a game of captivating Emily's attention as much as possible to the point of near torture. Emily wouldn't put it past her- Alison has established that she is the queen of flirting.

"Six more hours," Hanna calls out from the front seat as she looks at the GPS and Alison rolls her eyes.

"Can someone else control the music for the last half of the trip?" Spencer pleads, tired of Hanna's crazy pop binge.

"I will!" Aria quickly volunteers from the backseat.

The car is filled with silence as they change the phone that controls the music.

"Em, you're being awfully quiet," Alison drawls slowly as she turns her head to face the brunette who stares at her with narrow eyes. Half of her wants Alison to just back off, the other half wants Alison to do whatever it takes to get her off right then and there.

"Are you still upset about the Talia thing from last week?" Hanna quips from the front seat and Emily is about to answer the annoyingly personal question when her breath hitches as Alison grips tightly, her nails almost digging in to Emily's thigh. Emily can feel her irritation radiating.

"No," is all the brunette replies, her breath catching in her throat.

"I told you that she was hiding something. Like, good thing her _husband_ walked in on you guys when he did or who knows how far you guys would have gone."

"Hanna!" Emily yelps angrily as she sees Alison's head turn sharply to look at her, blue eyes flashing with anger and irritation- and, possibly, hurt?

"Woah, like Talia from the Brew? Like your boss? Like you hooked up with her?" Spencer jumps in, her jaw dropped.

"Em you never said anything about that," Aria adds. "You just said she admitted she was bi."

"Yeah, and that she wanted in Emily's pants," Hanna snorts.

"I'm going to kill you," Emily growls. She feels that the hand on her thigh has stopped moving, as if Alison has lost her spirit for the game. "We didn't do anything serious."

"When were you going to tell the rest of us?" Alison asks dryly, but Emily can tell that she's hurt, probably because she told Hanna first. The way she's looking at her…god why does Alison have to have such telling and expressive eyes?

"I don't know, but I was," Emily insists. She's not lying, she meant to tell the others besides Hanna. It's just that, it had all been sudden. One night Ali and her had been kissing. The next morning, Alison had completely disregarded it like it never happened. Emily had been hurting, wondering if it meant anything to the blonde. So when her hot boss at work had tried to seduce her, well, it hadn't really taken that much convincing. She did it out of spite, out of the need to feel _wanted_. And a week later, here they are on a roadtrip.

"Wait she's married?" Spencer continues and Emily sighs leaning back in her seat.

"Guys if she doesn't wanna talk about it it's fine," Aria comes to her rescue. Eventually the chatter dies down but Emily is acutely aware of how Alison has withdrawn into herself. She's taken her hand away and her jawline is hard as she stares ahead. The brunette sighs and she's not sure what's going to feel longer- being ignored for six hours, or being teased torturously.

After another two hours they stop at a restaurant. Emily jumps out of the car, happy to stretch her legs. But as she hops out, she feels a cold shoulder knock her and she sees Alison brush right past her, having shouldered her on the way.

She rolls her eyes at how childish she is, but now isn't the time for a confrontation. The girls are here, and they don't know a thing.

x-x-x

Except, apparently it is the time for a confrontation. Emily slips away and goes to the bathroom after ordering her food. She exits the stall to wash her hands and is met with Alison standing there, arms crossed, and blue eyes staring right into her.

"Ali, what-"

"Were you ever gonna tell me that you played tongue hockey with that slutty boss of yours?"

"Why do you care?" Emily finally argues back, her brown eyes challenging the blonde boldly.

"_Because_," Alison says but she can't finish her sentence. She shifts uncomfortably but is unable to bring herself to say what she wants, her blue eyes filled with guilt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Emily mutters. She tries to go around Alison to wash her hands but she gasps as tiny hands grab her shirt and slam her against the wall. Those guilty eyes flashed dark with desire as they stared at Emily for a split second. Ali's tiny body is suddenly pressed right against her and her lips crash against Emily's desperately.

"Mmm," Emily moans, completely caught off guard as Alison's hands soften their grip and slide down her chest, over her breasts possessively before she pulls back and flies backwards in a daze.

Emily's hooded eyelids flutter open and her mouth drops in shock.

"What was that?" she asks as she brings her fingers up to gingerly touch her lips, almost unsure that the moment had even passed.

"I…" Alison looks lost, like she doesn't know how that happened- like she lost control. And Emily wants her to just completely let go.

"You what?" Emily narrows her eyes because if this is just a game then Alison can't just go around throwing her against walls and teasing her in public.

"Oh don't glare at me like you didn't _enjoy_ that," Alison says in a dangerously low voice but before Emily can answer, Hanna and Aria waltz into the bathroom.

"There you guys are, can you go sit with Spencer? She's whining cause we left her by herself," Hanna blurts out completely oblivious. Emily wants to rip her own hair out and Alison merely smirks.

"Ugh, I hate public restrooms," Hanna comments dryly as she goes in a stall and Aria goes in one next to her. "How did you even hook up with Talia in one? Gross."

And just like that, the smirk is wiped off of Alison's face and the blonde simply looks unimpressed. She turns on her heels and exits dramatically, leaving Emily sigh and follow her out reluctantly.

x-x-x

The rest of the ride was significantly uneventful. Alison had forced Hanna to give her the passenger seat, claiming her legs needed to stretch out. Emily began to grow nervous- what exactly was going on in Alison's head? She had no idea, she just knew that the blonde was being extra fucking bitchy and moody.

When they got to the hotel, the girls both were relieved at the sight- two full beds, and a small pull-out couch.

"I call not sleeping on the couch," Spencer immediately demands and nobody challenges her because there are dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep and exhausting drive.

"Okay okay, then I guess I have to take the couch," Hanna says as she flops down on the couch tiredly. "And I don't mind since you guys came here for me."

"I don't mind-" Emily interjects but Hanna waves her words away.

"It's fine, you guys all came to support me anyway," Hanna smiles. "You can share with Alison like always."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali snaps angrily and Hanna looks at her funny, wondering what crawled up Alison's ass this time.

"Uh it means that at sleepovers you guys always share the bed, duh," Hanna retorts.

Emily hesitantly looks to the angry blonde but Alison won't even face her. And she's not sure why.

"Let's just get ready for bed," Aria breaks the tense moment and Emily wonders if everyone else can feel the confusing aggression radiating from Alison. But, she figures, it's likely that none of them are surprised. The queen bee has been having wild mood swings lately and has been taking it out on everyone around her.

Emily is grateful for the distraction and goes to change when she hears Alison announce, "I'll be right back, getting a phone call."

The queen bee steps out of the hotel bedroom, and Emily swivels around in frustration. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
